


Natural Progression

by ZatannaZatara06



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drinks are fun, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Kiba gets cock blocked basically, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sakura gets what she wants, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZatannaZatara06/pseuds/ZatannaZatara06
Summary: Sakura steels herself for his response, silently reassuring herself that she would be okay with rejection. She wasn't a crybaby anymore, she could handle it. One-Shot. Written for the KakaSakuMP on Tumblr. Warning: Sexual Situations and language.





	

Sitting with her elbows on her knees, Sakura watches the blood rush to her fingertips as she squeezes her hands together. Her head lulls backward as she tries to imagine what the council could possibly be saying about her proposal. Their deliberation was now heading towards its fourth hour. Her face scrunched in frustration at the thought of those old men tearing up her initiative.

Six months ago, Neji and TenTen had been sent on an ANBU mission, both came back bloodied and close to death after being ambushed, they both ran back to the village where they promptly passed out at the gates. Sakura was appalled and horrified. The two were knocking on Death's door and she had to be the one to bolt the locks and tell Death to fuck off. Why did ANBU not have a medic assigned to ALL missions? Lives were literally at stake and people still had the audacity to question the usefulness of medic-nin in the field. She could feel her anger bubbling under the surface. They didn't want to listen to a 23-year old, that was obvious, but she had spent hours convincing them with plans, statistics, death rates and sworn statements from anonymous ANBU who agreed with her.

If only she had thought to do this when her Shishou was Hokage. Tsunade would have laid them all out for even suggesting that medic-nin weren't up to par with their combat-nin counterparts. But luckily, Sakura had a secret ally on the inside, the great Rokudaime himself, Kakashi Hatake. The copy-nin had been her biggest supporter and it took her by surprise.

She knew he wanted to lay low and not cause a stir, but he was right next to her, giving suggestions, recommending people to talk to and even convincing people to speak with her. The two of them spent many late nights pouring over law texts and drinking bottle upon bottle of sake talking about everything from Pakkun's eating schedule to Sasuke's leaving and return. He wasn't just her ex-teacher, Sakura could now count on him as her closest confidant and that scared her. For so long that position had been either Naruto or Ino, and she wasn't sure how to internalize this new change in their relationship. Even though Inner Sakura was taunting her 24/7 saying "You know you want him."

Banging the back of her head against the wall again she considered punching down the door and just throttling every old face until they made medic-nin a mandatory stable in ANBU. The creaking of the boardroom door propels the pink haired medic to her feet. The council file out but not one of them turns to look at her. Kakashi is the last out and he walks past her as well. As he makes it halfway down the hall he gestures for her to follow.

Her heart rate picks up as she fears the worst. She follows him into his office and closes the door behind her. She takes a breath and meets his onyx eye.

"Sensei?" She starts.

"They don't fully agree." He begins. "But they are willing to have a trial run." The corners of his mouth turn up into a grin behind his mask. "Recruiting will start next month."

Sakura's eyes widen and she feels her jaw dropping, lower and lower. It worked! All that work meant something. Her face turns into a wide grin and she considers jumping onto Kakashi and giving him a backbreaking hug. Or would that be considered insubordination? She couldn't bring herself to care as she moved to glomp him. He holds up his hand at her movement.

"On one condition," His terse voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

Her face drops and she sighs. Of course, there would be strings.

"They want you to be the first. They have requested that you go through ANBU training and become head ANBU medic."

If she was honest with herself, she had been expecting this. It was well known that the council was a bit sexist, so if they were trying to scare her into giving this up they would be disappointed. Her face hardens in determination and Kakashi give her a masked grin.

"I'm guessing from that scary look in your eye that you'll do it." He adjusts his large hat to see her clearer.

"Damn straight." She didn't put all that work in to half-ass it. She had already been in the consideration for ANBU, but she had been content with devoting her time to the hospital. Now that there were some talented new medics she found herself with a little more time on her hands. So if becoming an ANBU was the only way to get her initiative passed, she would gladly put in the work.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Her eyes were bright and she smiled at him gratefully. It went without saying that he had been in that meeting throwing his weight around to get Sakura this opportunity. "I won't let you down."

"You never have." His voice low and reflective, Sakura feels her body heat up at the sound.

He stands abruptly and walks over to her. Sakura feels her chest begin to constrict at their proximity. He places a hand on her head and ruffles her hair as always. But his hand lingers and moves down caressing the side of her face. Sakura looks up at him in question, his masked face giving nothing away.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." He says brightly. Moving back from her quickly. Sakura in her shock nearly topples over and he chuckles.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" She tilts her head to the side. "Like a dat-"

"I want to take you out as congratulations." He speaks over her confused voice. Sakura feels her heart drop in disappointment. Unsure where that came from she shakes it off.

"Will you be paying?" She scoffs.

Placing a hand on his chest he gasps dramatically. "You would insult an old man like that?"

"You aren't old." She mutters. He places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes.

"That is why you were always my favorite." His voice was warm and she feels that familiar skip in her heart.

Kakashi winks at her dazed face. "I'll pay. Now run home and change. I will be there at seven." With that, he nearly pushes her out of his office yelling jovially.

"Wear that tight black number you have." He shuts the door quickly as she rounds on him with a chakra infused fist.

"Pervert." She yells at his door then she stomps to her apartment. Kakashi may not be calling this a date but she sure as hell was.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as her key fits into the keyhole, a blonde blur jumps on her back. Instantly she knew it was Ino because if it was Naruto he would have picked her up.

"Forehead! Congrats!"

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "How and what do you know?"

Ino rolls her eyes. "I said 'Congratulations, forehead.' Not give me an interrogation." She shoves Sakura from behind and into her own home. She had told Ino about the council meeting but she wasn't sure how the blonde knew what happened.

"That doesn't answer my question, pig." Sakura crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Well, I think you know the answer." Ino shrugs and walks over to her best friend, giving her a warm embrace. "I am so proud of you." Ino's ice blue eyes, stare into Sakura's emeralds.

"Thank you." Sakura hugs the girl back affectionately.

"Shall we celebrate?" Ino tilts her head to the side with a grin plastered on her face.

"Can't. I actually have plans." Sakura says proudly and begins to rummage through her closet searching for that black dress Kakashi had mentioned. Finally, she pulls it out and lays it on her bed. Ino eyes the dress.

"Do you have a date, Forehead?" She asks incredulously. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

Sakura walks to the bathroom with Ino following behind. She begins to put on mascara. "It's not a date." She sighs. "Kakashi-Sensei is taking me out as congratulations."

"And you want it to be a date?" Ino pokes Sakura's bum. "Is that why you are putting on your fuck me dress?"

"Pig!"

"Well, it is." She rolls her shoulders. The girls stand in silence for a beat.

"You want him," Ino states mischievously as she moves behind Sakura to fix up her short pink mess.

"I'm not denying it." Sakura puffs out and Inner Sakura adds 'Cha, he's sexy as hell'. Her mind drifts to the Uchiha that returned. They had a working relationship but he seemed surprised that she wasn't chasing after him any longer. She of course, still had an attraction towards him but it was quickly turning platonic. Thoughts of a certain Silver-Haired ninja were always close by to chase away any lingering feelings for Sasuke. Her affection for Kakashi was tempting but she wasn't sure if she could put herself out there again. Apparently, she said that last part aloud because Ino was glaring at her.

"Forehead, don't let that asshat, Fuck-butt, ruin you for the rest of the men of the world." Ino's hands move to her hips. "You are not that 13-year-old cry baby that you use to be."

Ino pokes the gem on Sakura's forhead. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Sakura smiles and gives a laugh. "Your pep talks are impeccable as always, pig."

Ino bows theatrically in response. "Kakashi-sensei knows how special you are. He'd be a fool to mess it up." She flips her hair. "Plus, I know a certain canine jonin who has been sniffing around your tail."

"Thanks, pig." She nudges the girl slightly. "I mean it."

Sakura continues to get ready and notices that it was almost seven. Without being told, Ino begins to walk towards the door. On her way out Ino takes in Sakura's look and gives her a wolf whistle as she closes the door.

xxxxxxx

As soon as Ino is gone Sakura feels a wave of Chakra by her window.

"Yo"

She bit down her shock. He was early. "Are you sick?" She walks over to him.

"No. Why?" He jumps down from the windowsill. He was in all black. A short sleeved black shirt and black slacks. He looked downright lethal, in the most attractive way.

"Because you're early!" She almost shouts. "You look nice, by the way." She looks him up and down as he does the same.

"You look good enough to eat." He winks and grabs her hand. "Shall we?"

She was working really hard not to think too hard about how warm his hand was. She was trying really hard not to think about his thumb that was stroking her knuckles as they walked. And she was really trying to keep Inner Sakura from taking over and screwing the Hokage on the sidewalk. As if sensing her thoughts Kakashi turns to her and takes in her red face, he moves his hand to the small of her back. She didn't realize that they were at the restaurant. Oh, Kami. Maybe this was a date. Was it? Was it?

Her inner monologue is interrupted as Kakashi opens the door.

Loud shouting and yells of "congratulations!" almost knocks her back.

Kakashi steadies her and whispers. "I am so proud of you."

Her initial feeling of disappointment was washed away quickly. She was in awe. All of her friends were here to support her.

"Did you do this?" she looks back at Kakashi.

"I had Ino on standby."

Sakura rolls her eyes. No wonder the blonde was lurking around her apartment.

She couldn't help the large smile that grew on her face. Kakashi pushes her forward gently and Naruto promptly embraces her.

"Sakura-Chan!" He exclaims, picking her up at the waist and spinning her around. "We knew you could do it."

"Put me down idiot." She smacks him on the back of the head and he abruptly drops her. Her facial expression betrayed her faux annoyance. She was ecstatic.

"It's only a trail run. We don't know if it will stick." She speaks up sheepishly.

Sasuke walks over and hands her a glass of sake. His way of saying congrats while Ino interjects. "It's you, forehead. Of course, it will stick."

"Or we will be sticking something up their asses." TenTen throws in as she pushes her way through the crowd of Rookie Nine.

"Oh Kami, did you have to take it there?" Sakura groans and leans over to hug the weapons master.

TenTen whispers in her ear. "Thank you. Neji and I can never repay you for saving our lives. But thank you."

Sakura felt her eyes begin to burn but she smiles through it giving the weapons mistress a squeeze. More and more people came over to congratulate her and eventually she lost sight of Kakashi.

Weaving her way through the crowd, she finds him at the bar, nursing a drink.

"You are wonderful you know that, right?" Feeling bold, she leans down and speaks softly into his ear. She feels him shiver as he turns to look at her.

"You deserve it." He interjects. She sits down and watches his eyes move to her thighs and the rising of her dress. She smirks to herself; he really did love this dress. She leans into him, their shoulders touch softly.

"I am going to miss this." She sighs and looks around. "My nights just won't be the same without researching and arguing with you."

His eyes widen slightly and then go back to his familiar crease. "I agree." He pushes his glass over to her and she takes sip and glances at him under hooded eyes. She licks her lips as his breath becomes labored. She quickly looks around to see if her friends were watching, they weren't. All the nin were too busy watching Naruto challenge Lee to a drinking contest in the name of youth.

Kakashi looks over as well and clears his throat. He pulls out his Icha Icha and places it in front of his face while Sakura gaps.

"What the fu-," Sakura went to snatch the book from him until she hears his baritone from behind the novel.

"Naruto asked me if we were dating." He says nonchalantly. Nearly falling off her stool, Sakura lets out an undignified squeak. It wasn't that surprising, she and Kakashi had spent everyday together for almost the whole year.

"Oh?"

Kakashi moves closer to her, his hand brushes Sakura's, which are stiff at her sides. "I told him-"

Kakashi stiffens slightly and looks over her head. Sakura turns to glance.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." Kiba leans down to hug her. She can feel Kakashi stiffen behind her as Kiba sniffs her hair. "Heard you'll be ANBU soon. You could come over and I can give you some one on one about what to expect."

Sakura hears Kakashi get up in annoyance and when she turns to tell him to wait, he was gone. Kiba leans in.

"Now that we are alone I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." He flashes her his signature canine grin. If she were not so distracted by Kakashi, maybe she would have taken him up on his offer. Standing from her stool she gives Kiba an apologetic smile and declines. The dog boy looks like he wants to retort but she turns on her heels quickly.

She had a silver-haired fox to chase. As she began walking towards the door she hears Ino drunkenly yell. "YES forehead, go get that dick"

Sakura's face heats up as everyone in the bar turns to look at her. Naruto wailing. "My virgin ears. Sakura-chan, but he is so old!" He begins to move towards her. "Let me take you to a nice nunnery instead, they will get you back in the right mind."

She pushes some chakra into her fist and holds it up. "Do not come near me Naruto" He pauses in his advances. She looks at his drunken glossy eyes with affection. "I love you, but you'll have to be okay with it."

Ino walks over and grabs Naruto by the ear, the blonde girl gives Sakura a thumbs up, while everyone else looks at her with confusion. Sakura groans at the thought of explaining this to her hung-over friends tomorrow.

She takes a deep breath and makes a few hand signals as she disappears in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

xxxxxxxxx

Her feet hit the cushion of a lumpy couch as she lands gracefully into his apartment. She squares up her shoulders. She wasn't here to take no for an answer. If he wanted to play this game she was going all out. She was going to let everything out. As her arrival echoes through his quiet apartment, she sees his head pop out of his bedroom. The bastard had the nerve to look like he was expecting her.

"You're late." He drawls. She puts her hands on her hips. Swaying slightly from the sudden movement and excitement.

"You shouldn't have left." She challenges.

"Where's Kiba?" He pushes. She gasps at the heat behind his stare.

"What did you tell Naruto when he asked if we were dating?" She challenges back. Her eyes narrow at his attitude. His eye takes her in slowly as he crosses the room towards her.

"Quid pro quo," His body coming closer and closer. "Tell me what I want to know, Sak-Cur-A." His hand brushes a wayward strand behind her ear. Feeling brave Sakura flushes her body against his and snakes an arm around his waist.

"I don't want Kiba." She breathes into his ear as he groans.

"What do you want, little girl?" He grabs the sides of her hips to bring her even closer. He was growing tired of this cat and mouse game. They had been circling each other for months. Soft touches, covert glances. He had been more affectionate with her than any other person in his life. He let her in and he desperately didn't want to let go.

"I want to be yours." She lets out in strangled manner. That's all he needed to hear as he crashes his lips into hers. He wanted to leave bruises and he wanted to leave marks. She was his.

"What a coincidence." He slides a hand to her back. Gently unzipping her dress. "That's what I told Naruto." He breathes into her ear.

Bracing her arms on his shoulders she feels him lift her, she wraps her legs around his waist as he viciously attacks her neck. She feels delicate in his arms, a luxury that was usually not afforded to most Shinobi her age. His hand quickly travel down and tease at the lacey part of her underwear. With a sharp tug, he rips them and Sakura gasps angrily. "Buy me new ones."

He doesn't answer as his thumb hits her sensitive nub. Her thoughts becoming jumbled as she lets out a low moan. Kakashi smirks at the sound and brings his index finger tease at her slit.

"Fuck, don't play with me," Sakura growls out at him. Pulling him closer as he inserts the finger this time. With his other hand, he touches it to his mask. His onyx eyes find her glazed green ones. She looks at him in shock as he slowly tugs down his mask.

"Ready?" He pauses the movement to gauge her reaction, while simultaneously pumping a finger in and out of her. She nods greedily. His mask comes down but she doesn't even bother to look. She presses her mouth to his and feels the smoothness of his lips for the first time.

"Fuck, I have been dreaming about that." She smiles into the kiss. Bring her arms down she pulls at his belt buckle. He helps her and tugs them down himself. She reaches her hand down to touch his cock.

"And I've been dreaming of this." He groans and bucks his hips.

He was unraveling at her touch, his body slightly shaking. Sakura couldn't help but smirk, they had barely gotten started. She grips his dick and moves her hand up and down in a steady motion. Her eyes follow the rise and fall of his chest. Taking in his face she was shocked at how normal he looked. He seemed less like a mysterious creature and more like a man she could be with.

His hand stops her movements but he doesn't give her times to question it. He body on top of hers. Kissing the swell of her breasts, her eyes widen as he moves down to her thighs. She raises an eyebrow at his position.

"You were about to make me come." He states simply. Kissing her inner thigh, he continues. "I want to make this last." He grips her thighs and drags his tongue across her clit.

"Fuck, Kakashi-sensei" Her back arches as he moves his left hand to cup her breast while the right-hand keeps her steady. His tongue has her writhing wildly and she didn't even bother biting down her moans. She grips his forearms and drags him up from his position. For the first time since they started, they were eye to eye. His eyes dilate as he licks her essence off his lips.

"Enough," Sakura says gruffly. "Fuck me."

Kakashi doesn't waste time; he pulls her forward and positions himself at her entrance. One solid movement and he was inside of her. One moment later, Sakura swore she saw the stars align. He wasn't taking his time anymore; there was desperation in his moves.

As if he was proving to her or maybe himself, that this was real, this was happening. Her first orgasms bubbled quickly and she felt like she was melting. How could he be so good at this? Her mind could barely form thoughts but he was able to multitask. Pumping in and out of her while cradling her breast and moaning her name.

Her breath becomes shaken and she lets out a loud guttural moan. He smirks but continues, close to his own climax he brings her up towards him. Her body now straddling his, she grinds herself fluidly.

Her green eyes take in his glistening body. He looks at her under hooded eyes. She quickens her paces and cups his chin.

"Come for me." She whispers in his ear. Her words were his undoing and he gasps out her name, collapsing slightly on top of her.

Sakura couldn't help but lay in shock. The full weight of what happened slowly sinking in. She slept with her Sensei and she was wanting more. But Kakashi wasn't speaking. What did this mean for the two of them? Sakura could feel her chest restrict but she didn't want him to think she was weak or clingy.

She opens her mouth to speak when he places a finger on her lip. He looked exhausted but content, a look she was beginning to crave. His silver hair looked best in the moonlight and she felt hooked.

"I don't love you." His low voice pierces through the silent room. Sakura doesn't flinch. She knew that. She understood that.

"I don't love you either, idiot." She says slowly albeit angrily. Confused that he felt the need to say that out loud, she narrows her eyes at the copy-nin. He gives her a small chuckle and pulls her into his arms. He breathes in her scent and takes a deep breath.

"But I want to."

Sakura tries to swallow her shock but she can't stop herself from gasping. Her heart was swelling, this connection with him overwhelming but it felt right. This was happening so quickly but then again it had been a long time coming. If she had been braver, they would have done this month's ago. Maybe they would have even been in love by now. She could love him. She would love him.

He looks down at her expectantly and she graces him with a large smile.

"People are gonna talk." She snuggles her body closer to his. He shrugs.

"Let them."

"I'm worth the hassle?" She asks nervously. Cursing herself for her insecurities. She was a powerful ninja yet she still felt like a burden. The open wounds from her Team 7 days, liked to rear their ugly heads on occasion. She steels herself for his response, silently reassuring herself that she would be okay with rejection. She wasn't a crybaby anymore, she could handle it. Kakashi squeezes her tighter.

"I think you know that I wouldn't say something I didn't mean." His scarred face looks at her seriously. "ANBU missions will be deadly. I would regret never taking a chance on you." He turns her bare body to face his as he speaks.

She lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She felt like screaming 'CHA' but that would probably ruin the moment. She opts to kiss him soundly instead. A silent vow that he had her as long as he wanted her. She pulls back and tilts her head with a grin.

"I want to love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on FFN.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Love you, G.O.D ;)


End file.
